


Imagine falling asleep with Dean in the impala

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admitting of feelings, F/M, Fluff, Frist Kiss, Night Driving, driving in the Impala, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85





	Imagine falling asleep with Dean in the impala

Officially it had been 12 hours  on the road with only a couple stops  for food and restrooms  in between. It was a couple hours past midnight and you were exhausted and you knew Dean had to be too  .  He refused to let you drive  so he had been driving for the whole day.

  "Why don't we stop some where for the night ?" you spoke up after watching Dean struggle to stay awake for the past hour.  Cold night air from the roll down window hadn't done it.  Neither had cranking up the music until it hurt your ears.

    " I am fine  "Dean said glancing over at you  " but if you want to crawl into the back and sleep you can" he offered.  You shook your head  " No I will be fine  " you said  but even as you said this  you were hit with a big yawn.

  He chuckled " yeah ok " he commented  but was hit with his own yawn . You gave him a  look " that was your fault ' he replied  you laughed and shifted into a more comfortable position in your seat .You were determined to stay awake and hang in there with Dean.

  You stared out the window watching as different lights passed  by,  Dean had turned down the radio so the music was a low hum in the background.   You let your mind wander and before  you knew  you were sound asleep .

  ******************************************************  
    The car was no longer moving  that was the first thing  you noticed when you began to come awake slowly.  The second thing was you were no longer  sitting up  but stretched  out in the backseat of the car.

    The third thing was that you were not alone . Underneath you with his arms wrapped around  your head on his chest was Dean . He was sleeping soundly  and for a moment  you laid  there taking in the slow even breaths  and how warm it was wrapped  up in Dean himself.

    You must have been passed out  if you couldn't remember  getting into this position . From what you could tell  it was still night  it was still dark outside .   As you began to wake up more  you waited for this to become awkward to become uncomfortable.

  But that feeling never came you  would have been a liar  if you said you weren't enjoying  being so close to him.  You have had feelings for him for a while now . You didn't think he knew about   them or if he did he save you the embarrassment of a rejection and never said anything and treated you normal. 

    If that was the case you  were thankful .   You were pretty much alone in this world  and if you didn't have Sam or Dean  you would have no one. So if hiding  your feelings is what it took  to keep  your world together  that what you would do.   
      
 "What got you to thinking so hard ?" The deep sleep filled voice  so closed to your ear  startled  you and you jumped causing his arms to pull you in even more. "  I am sorry " you said shifting a little so you could look at him. 

  " Though you were asleep "  you said . " Was  but your thoughts were too loud " he replied and you rolled your eyes  . "What are you thinking about  ?" he asked yawning .  " Nothing  .." you replied   " How far are we from the bunker ?" you asked hoping to change the subject

    He knew it too but answered your question.  " About  4 hours away but I was to tried  to keep driving " he replied  "Why  didn't you wake me up I could have drove  You know I am a safe driver " you said  
  He chuckled and  you were temporarily   distracted when he started rubbing circles  on your lower back . "I never said you were  " he said  " But you were sleeping really good I didn't have the heart to wake you up. "  he said

  "I figure get a couple hours and finish the drive in the morning  " he said and you nodded .  For moment no one spoke  until he finally spoke up "Are you comfortable ?" he asked  . Glancing up at him  you found him staring at you  .

  " yeah I am good .."  you said trying to get the words to come out of your mouth .." But if you're not I can move up front " you offered and began to move but he stop you arms tensing  around you  .  
    " No  it ok   I am good" he said .  You stop moving " oh good.. I mean ok " you said and could feel  your cheeks heat up and he chuckled. 

  " You should go back to sleep " he said softly as his hands continued to rub  your back . "So should you " you replied  this time meeting gaze  you couldn't pull away .  The air in the car seem to thicken .  
  You watched in amazement as  his gaze dropped down to your lips before slowly making their way back to your  wide eyes.  You became aware of you heart pounding  in your chest .  He didn't say anything and neither did you as he ran his hand up your  back and wrapped around the back of  your neck

    Then he was pulling you closer and your eyes fluttering closed  as his lips touch yours softly . You felt the contact  throughout your whole body  .  Your hands that were laying flat against  his chest  clutch  at  his shirt  now 

  He parted for  only second  before his mouth was back on yours more demanding.  You shifted slightly so you were at a better angle to respond to the kiss. It  didn't last long but the impact was a deep one. 

 As you pulled back  you took a deep breath letting it out slowly as you made yourself look at him.   You were afraid to asked but you had to 

  "So where did that come from ?" you asked  taking in how relaxed Dean seem to be . His whole body relaxed underneath your arms around you loosely  .  His head against the seat  eyes half closed.  
    It was rare to see him this relaxed and it warmed you  to think  you  were part of it.  " Been wanting to do that for a while but wasn't sure  how you felt  " he commented. 

  "Really ?" you said  " I didn't think you even thought about me like that " you said  " believe me I do  it been hard to  keep them to myself. But I like you having a friend and I didn't want to ruin that by making you very uncomfortable. " he said 

    " yeah me too " you admitted .. I was afraid to say something and then if I was rejected I lose you and Sam "   you replied  shaking your head. " you guys are the only family I have " you said trying to swallow back your emotions.  
      
  " hey " he made you look up at him "  even if there wasn't this thing between us  there is nothing  you can say or do to get rid of me and Sam.  "   he said  making you blink back tears .  "Thanks  " you replied  
 Before  you realize what was happening  he was kissing you again taking all the breath  in your lungs away . " sleep " was all he said as he settled back down   eyes falling close.   With a small smile you laid your head back on his chest.

    It didn't take long for  you to become sleepily  again eyes slowly drifting close listening  to his breathing  slowing down to deep even  breaths.  His steady heartbeat  underneath your ear  was the best way to relax.

    Normally  you would be complaining  about having to sleep  in the back of a car . But right here right now  with Dean .  You wouldn't choose to be anywhere else.


End file.
